<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spring day by starshipz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725679">spring day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipz/pseuds/starshipz'>starshipz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Fluff, M/M, historical setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipz/pseuds/starshipz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the crowned prince's innocence and curiosity made him discover love. he embraced it. still, it wasn't like how he expected it to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spring day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- this is my first time writing a fic on a historical setting so i apologize in advance for the inaccuracies. i didn't actually research that much and i just wrote what i had in mind.<br/>- it has been a while since i wrote a fic so i also apologize if this is not to your liking.<br/>- might contain typos, i'll try to double-check if there are still some.<br/>- maybe if you still don't know it, the title is based on their spring day performance :)</p><p>please enjoy :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>being the king isn’t an easy thing to be. there are many tasks to do. there are flooding requests from the different regions of the kingdom piling up the already several papers and as the leader of the many people, there is still more to learn, hence, studying through nights and days wasn’t out of the list.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo is known to be the youngest king the kingdom of Baekje ever had. with the young age of 24, he surely is still an immature figure in most of the people’s eyes. his father, the king before him died in a sudden attack from the kingdom of Silla 2 years ago, leaving his son to immediately rule in his place. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the current king including his mother were devastated by the sudden passing of the head of the family but agonizing wasn’t an option to the crowned prince. right before his father was about to close his eyes and go to the non existence, he had given jungmo his blessing and honor. he was confident with his son. after years of personally molding and training him to become a better person, mayhaps a fitting member of the royalty, jungmo was undeniably a perfect exchange to the late king.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it is one of those ordinary days where jungmo would be studying inside of his room. though Counselor Park highly suggested him to study in the palace so the palace’s guards can be more in contact with him to avoid unwanted circumstances from occurring again, the young king insisted on having a private room for himself because he thinks he can concentrate more if it’s quiet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo closes his book and laid down. he folds his arm and uses it as his pillow. he sighs as he stares at the large pile of the books he has already read and he sighs more as he looks at the bigger pile of books he hasn’t scanned yet. it has been 3 days since his proper sleep but he doesn’t have any other choice but to do his duty as the king or at least fulfill what his father expected him to do.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he decides to take a small break as he marches out of his room and sits at the bench in front of it. the cool spring pierced through his robe. he breathes in and closes his eyes as he inhales the night breeze.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the sound of hurried footsteps caught his attention. General Seo strided towards the young king in a hurried pace. he kneels down to greet his majesty and stands up to deliver the news.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“your highness, there was a citizen from the other kingdom who was caught sneaking through the borders.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo’s eyes widen. he clears his throat before he speaks, “which kingdom?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the General leans in closer to the king as he looks around for unwanted eavesdropping. he whispers, “Silla.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo feels his blood boil throughout his whole system. the painful memory he has been carrying since years ago has resurfaced from the single mention of the kingdom. he clenches both of his fists but the man in front of him clears his throat, just enough for jungmo to snap out of his stance.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“have you captured the man? did you ask what his reasons were for suddenly breaking through the borders?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes, your majesty. we already chained him up in the chambers. but something’s strange.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo's eyebrows furrowed with the General’s last statement. he remains silent, as he waits for the follow up remarks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“the man’s identity was revealed to be the crowned prince of the kingdom.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo was stunned. it was indeed very strange for someone to suddenly do that, especially if it’s the crowned prince of the opposite kingdom. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he knows there’s something up with the sudden occurrence. maybe they had a plan.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he felt as if every fiber of his body burned. he is angry. he is furious.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>how thick faced is the king of Silla to send their crowned prince to sneak into their kingdom. just like the death of his father wasn’t enough for them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>still, jungmo questions as to why they would send their oldest son, the crowned prince, knowing that he still has 3 other younger brothers.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what was his reason?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The General sighs, “no matter how many times we forced him to speak, he didn’t. it seems like his will is strong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jungmo relaxes his fists and dusts off his silk robe. he sees a familiar figure walking towards the two of them. he talks to the man, “Counselor Park, get my sword inside.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Counselor Park nods.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he continues, “and General Seo, take me to the chambers.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the crowned prince of Silla, Kang Minhee was a very well known individual. by his outstanding looks to his skillful swordsmanship, it was surely clear to everyone how wise and well molded the prince is. he was once the talk of their kingdom because of his anonymous participation with the town’s poem writing competition. he wanted his identity to remain untold but it was soon unfolded because of his unexpected victory.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>people said he was as beautiful as a spring day, an eyecatcher to everyone.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and he proved it right to jungmo once the king laid his eyes on the prince inside of the cell. despite his clear bruise on his face, disheveled hair and worn out robe, his beauty was still evident even with the naked eye.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince looked up when the king arrived. it was clear that the former was trying to show his tough and strong side but his trembling eyes didn’t escape from the king’s stare.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo looks at the guards and at the General. it was enough for them to receive the king’s signal to leave them alone. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he waited until they left the scene before proceeding in speaking, “what brought you here?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince looks away and doesn’t answer. the king clicks his tongue in annoyance. he swings his right foot and kicks the kneeling prince right on his abdomen. the latter winces in pain.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“tell me what’s your purpose in sneaking through my kingdom.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>still, no answer was heard. he kicked the prince again but this time, stronger.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“answer me! who sent you here? what’s your plan?” anger was evident in the king’s eyes and tone but the prince stayed in his position, firm and tough.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo grew impatient. he roughly grabbed the prince’s chin, making him face the other. their faces were near, just enough for the both of them to feel each other’s breaths against their skin. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king would be lying if he says he wasn’t taken aback by the prince’s facial attributes. seeing him more upclose just proved the rumors to be true.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the crowned prince of Silla is a beauty.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king snaps out of his thoughts as he feels his impatience grow. he grabs the scabbard hanging on the side of his robe. he pulls out his sword and points it provokingly to the prince.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m giving you a chance. tell me what your purpose is.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he gives him 30 seconds… 20.. 10..</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“very well.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the trembling eyes of the prince looked up at the king who’s walking towards what seemingly is a furnace. he places his sharp and shining sword inside and lets the heat go throughout every corner of it. he walks towards the prince once he is satisfied with the now oranged colored sword.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince’s eyes grew wide with the king’s every step. he shakes his body, trying to escape from the tight chains they used to tie his body to the brick wall.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t go near me!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it was as if the king was surprised to hear the prince’s voice. it sounded gentle even with the contradiction of his pleading words. jungmo stops on his tracks and kneels in front of the prince, just enough for the both of them to be on the same level. he sarcastically chuckles as he puts the sharp, burning weapon against the prince’s chest. the latter screams in pain as the hot metal burned his robe and slightly made contact with his bare skin.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i don’t think you’re in the position to order me.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>when the burning robe was enough to expose the prince’s collarbone, jungmo once again pointed his sword at the prince. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what will your poor father say once he sees his beloved son with a scar? i think it’s a given for a royalty to be clean and have no scars.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he once again touches minhee’s chin but this time, gently as he stares right into his deep and brown orbs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i think a scar right here..” he starts as he points his sword at his collarbone.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...would look good on you.” he continues with a smirk on his faces. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“stop.” the prince says as he looks at the sword with his trembling eyes, “stop it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>but the king doesn’t listen as he proceeds to put his sword against the prince’s bare skin. the hissing sound of the burned flesh was loud but the cries of the prince were louder. there was blood dripping from his wound.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“stop! please! i’ll tell you! i’ll tell you the reason!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince screams. the king pulls his sword away with satisfaction in his face. he earns a long glare from the prince but it didn’t faze him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the handsome lad looked down and tears were falling from his deep eyes. the king sees it but he pushes his unnecessary thoughts away with the well-being of his kingdom in mind.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i came on my own will.. i wanted to see something..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king leans in but with a decent distance.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“speak louder. what did you want to see?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince looks at him but looks away immediately when he realized the king’s eyes were somewhat pulling him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you won’t believe me..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king chuckles, “you haven't even told me yet. why are you assuming things you aren’t sure of?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“because my father told me about you. about how bad of people the rulers of Baekje are.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo hisses. how dare he say that when in fact they’re the ones who suddenly attacked the kingdom years ago without any revealed reasons. he breathes in as he tries to remain calm.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“well then. he’s not wrong. i am bad. i am evil. i am vicious. call me names.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he grabs the prince’s robe and pulls the weak figure towards him. their faces are now even closer than it was before.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“and i’ll prove it to you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he abruptly lets him go and stands up, dusting off the dust on his clothes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“guards! lock him up. don’t give him food or water for the next few days until i tell you to or until he decides to tell me his reasons.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the guards bowed down. the king looks at the prince one more time, “let’s see who’s more powerful now.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and he walks away from the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>days, weeks have passed since their first encounter. jungmo was too preoccupied by all of his duties therefore having no time in seeing the jailed prince. but it wasn’t a secret that the thought of the ethereal lad didn’t escape his mind even during his busiest days.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he closes his book after finishing it. after a few minutes of mentally debating with himself, he calls Counselor Park to accompany him to the room far away from the palace. it took them 10 minutes of walking to arrive at the prince’s room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>two weeks after their first encounter, the king decided to release the prince from jail and send him to the said room. fortunately, it was said to him that the guards had no problem transferring the prince as he stayed quiet without fighting back. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king was greeted by the guards of the room. to his surprise, one of the trusted guards leaned closer to him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“your majesty, it has been weeks but the prince declined eating. he only drank water but that was after a week since.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo nods in response as he stares at the green, wooden door. he signals the guards to open it, soon revealing the prince sitting at the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>their second encounter was different. weeks ago, the prince looked dirty, unorganized and was a mess but this time around, he’s more presentable.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>his light green robe matched well with his hazel brown combed hair and fair complexion. his face was clean, free from dirt and so his freckles were seen slightly even from the king’s position. he’s looking at the window, trapped in thoughts which the king couldn’t decipher alone just by seeing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>but what got jungmo’s attention was the purplish bruise by his fingers and hands. a flashback ran through his head remembering how the prince pointlessly fought by shaking his hands in hopes to remove the metal chains tied to it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he felt a rush of something inside of his mind but he chose to brush it away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“the rumors were truly right.” the king says. the prince looks at him, his eyes gradually growing big. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo takes a few steps towards the prince but he stopped midway to maintain a fair amount of space between them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“the crowned prince of Silla is as beautiful as the spring days and now that you’re clean, it makes more sense.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince remained expressionless, there was no reaction from him. the king doesn’t show his frustration with the lack of care instead he sits at his position, facing the younger.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince is two years younger than the king but their beauty doesn’t differ from each other. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king has strong facial features. from his sharp jawline, his intimidating eyes, his pointed nose up until his thin, rosy lips, the king was undeniably an eye catcher to the crowd, even if he wasn’t royalty.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince is rather soft. his full cheeks weren’t a hindrance to his well-defined facial structure. his full pink lips complete the lucidity of his doe eyes and small but pointed nose.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i want to apologize.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king resumes, which clearly takes the prince aback.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what i did was beyond inhumane. i let my emotions take over me and that’s why i was..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he looks at the edge of the prince’s robe which is just above his wound. a white cloth was seen and the king assumes it was the bandaging.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“too harsh on you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>again, the prince didn’t show any reaction and that pushed the king to his limits. he grabbed the prince’s chin, firmly but gently. he made him face him and their eyes were staring right at each other.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“still, that doesn’t mean i’m done with you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince slaps the king’s hand, resulting the latter to let go of his face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t touch me.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king chuckles, “i already told you. you are not the king of me. you’re in my kingdom and i’m the one who commands, not you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what do you want? why did you free me from the chamber? why didn’t you just kill me there?!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king was shocked by the other’s remarks. he raised his hand and once again touched the prince’s face, but this time on his cheek.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“why would i kill a beauty like you? who knows, you might come in handy.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince diverts his gaze which the king smiles in satisfaction.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“besides, what will your king react once he hears the news of his oldest son getting killed at his enemy’s kingdom?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the mention of minhee’s father caught him. he looked back at the king, but this time with horror in his eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it made jungmo intrigued as to why his reaction was like that. he let go of his face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i shouldn’t just take your life away, am i right? i could use you to get the land which our kingdom wanted from yours. maybe your father will willingly give it to me in exchange for his precious son.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t bring me back there. kill me instead.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>that intrigued jungmo more. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>what could be the reason behind the prince’s unwanted return to his rightful place?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king stands up and walks towards the table on the opposite side of the room. he sees untouched food which he guesses is minhee’s. he remembers what the palace guards told him a while ago about the prince refusing food.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“why aren’t you eating this? do you know how hard my people prepared this?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince looks at him, “i’m not eating anything here. i’d rather die of starvation.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo clicks his tongue, “that’s a pity. should i return you to your king then?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee furrows his eyebrows as he stands up hurriedly. jungmo smiles in response.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“very well. eat your meal. i want every bit of the food to be gone and eaten. don’t think of throwing it away. i’m watching you by the door.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>a few minutes after, the prince already finished his food and it wasn’t a surprise to the king. anyone would eat like him if he has not intaken anything but water for weeks. the king smiles to himself in satisfaction as he watches the prince gulping down the tea by his plate.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“your highness.” Counselor Park marches towards the king before closing the door. he stands beside jungmo, also watching the prince.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“it seems like you’re growing fond of the prince. isn’t that wrong knowing the two kingdoms have been enemies for years?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo doesn’t look back but he responds, “don’t worry. this is a part of my plan. i don’t care about that mere land. i’m going to use this prince to get my revenge for my father’s death.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“your highness..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king looks back, “what comes around goes around. i’ll do what it takes to give justice to him.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he then looks back at the prince who’s back to looking outside of the window. he closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“so far, he’s easy to manipulate. as expected from a poet, an emotional romantic poet .”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he clears his throat just enough for minhee to snap his head back to jungmo’s direction.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i heard you’re into writing.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince replies with his shocked expression.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king continues, “i’ll tell the court lady to provide you papers and pens to distract you from boredom.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king exits the room quietly, leaving the prince in shock with the former’s knowledge about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after the strong rain the kingdom had experienced, resulting to a flood, it was obvious that there were a lot of things to take care of. it caused the citizens loss in agricultural aspects and even some of their homes. with several duties and internal affairs, the king almost forgot about the crowned prince of Silla. he only remembered it when Counselor Park reminded him about him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>weeks have passed, even much longer than before since jungmo last saw the prince. as he’s on his way to the room alongside Counselor Park, he’s wondering how the prince has been.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and the sight of the crowned prince wearing a light pink robe sitting across the room, staring outside of the window while hugging his knees, seemingly looking bored made him smile. it took him a few seconds before he could return to his usual smug face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“my prince minhee, it’s been a while.” jungmo greets in a cheerful manner. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince didn’t bat an eye as he continued to look outside of the window. the king sighs, sparing a glance to where the prince was looking at, deep in thoughts. he looks back at minhee and finds himself caught in the mood as the breeze went through the window, making the young lad’s hair swing with it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he didn’t even realize that he’s been staring too long. he just realized it when the prince slightly shifted from his position.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the young king smiles as a thought ran in his mind.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i heard you didn’t write any poems while i was gone. how did you cope up with the boredom?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince remained silent and it frustrated the king. right when the latter was about to do something, a trail of his memories back when he tortured the prince came in his head once again. he inhales and clenches his fists. no one has ever shown less interest to him before.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“how about i take you somewhere? to have an inspiration to write poems.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>that caught the younger’s attention. his head snaps at jungmo’s direction.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“where?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo doesn’t know why he feels something inside him every time he hears minhee’s voice. it was a rare occurrence, his voice is like the blue moon. the seldomness of it makes it more beautiful every time you witness it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“if i were asked to choose the most beautiful sight there is in my kingdom, i would choose the secret garden. consider yourself lucky because i have never brought anyone there except Counselor Park.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee’s eyes glistened like a puppy playing with its owner. it made jungmo wonder how minhee immediately stood from his seat with his hands clasped.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you mean that?” the young prince asks in a soft tone. the type of tone jungmo heard for the first time from him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo laughs, “yes. why are you so excited though?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee laughs awkwardly as he scratches his hair in embarrassment. it’s also the first time the king saw him smile.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>oh how ethereal he is when he does.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“no reason.” and the prince was back to his expressionless face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the both of them are walking side by side with the Counselor following the both of them from the back. it was something new for jungmo because he only walked side by side with his father and mother. he should be bothered by a Silla blood near his radar but the thoughts were wiped away as the prince hurriedly ran towards the garden with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he remembers that the prince is young and the scene he’s witnessing proves it right. he looks like an excited kid running around the garden. it reminded him back when he was young ; carefree and didn’t have any worries. just living his life as a privileged royalty.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it took a whole hour before the prince became tired and sat across the king’s seat. they’re in a shade which gives the best view of the grandiose scenery.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t think that me, bringing you here is free.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince looks at the king, “h-huh?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king looks back at the prince, “of course. i am a busy man and i have a lot of things to do but i still made time to bring you here.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince looks away as he swings his legs. the king continues, “write me a poem.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what?” minhee looks back with his furrowed eyebrows. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“write a poem and i’ll write one too. i might not be as good as you but i can try.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“why?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he sighs, “you really have a lot of questions huh.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>a flower from one of  the cherry blossom trees fell on jungmo’s lap. he picks it up and places it on his palm.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’ll give it to Counselor Park and let him judge which one’s better. if you win, you’re free to wander here anytime you want to.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince nods, “but what if you win?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king blows the flowers off of his palm as he stares right back at the prince, “tell me why you came here. tell me every single one of the reasons behind your sudden trespassing.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince gulps but he sits straight. he’s confident he’ll win.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“deal.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>what minhee didn’t know is that jungmo is actually a good writer himself. his father, the late king, was known to be a decent poet and so his son earned a lot of advice and learning from him. when jungmo was a kid, the people in the palace would call him a prodigy because he’s just that great in writing. he grew up having pens and papers as his toys and source of recreation.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>so if the crowned prince is confident in winning, the king is more than confident.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“why did you lie?” the prince asks as he looks away, his arms folded against his chest.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king laughs with what he’s seeing. the more he’s with the prince, the more he discovers how much of a kid he is. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what did i lie about?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince looks back, “about you not being as good as me in writing. Counselor Park preferred yours and i kind of wanna read it..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you can. just don’t forget about our deal.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince gulps as he looks away. he plays with his fingers as he feels his nervousness swallowing him. jungmo looks away as he breathes in the spring breeze.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“my father wanted me to marry someone.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo looks at minhee who’s looking down at his feet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“isn’t that what you’re supposed to do? you’re the crown prince, you should know your responsibility.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s not like i wanted to be one.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king furrows his eyebrows and the prince continues, “i know it’s irresponsible for me to decline it but i want to marry someone i love. not just someone i met one month prior to the wedding.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king chuckles. as expected from a sentimentalist.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s why i ran away from home. while i was wandering in places i’ve never heard and been to before, i heard about your…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee bites his lower lip as he looks at the king. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“palace’s garden. they said it’s beauty is incomparable and i can now see why. i thought of going here just for a single night to let myself think about my decisions.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>that’s why the prince was so eager to see the garden when it was mentioned, the king thinks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee chuckles bitterly as he looks at the scene in front of him, “i guess i deserve this. i deserved your punishment. i am powerless outside of my kingdom. i’m basically a nobody”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king tilts his head to face the prince who’s looking down. he asks, “is that why you didn’t fight back when i told the guards to lock you up here? you really want to stay?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s not like i have a choice..” the prince looks up at the king, his eyes clouding with his tears.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i like it here. no one sees me as a superior member of the royal family. no one favors me. nothing tires me with so much work. i might be your hostage but i like it better than living and breathing for others and not living because i want to.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it was silent. the king wanted to ask something but he kept his mouth shut as he gave time for the prince to calm down. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“but…” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king spares him a glance before he spoke, “my father is sick. he’s dying.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo looks away as he feels his chest tighten. he closes his eyes as he remembers the painful memory he’s been carrying for two years. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the person who killed his father is dying.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“he might be forcing me to do things that i don’t want to, but he’s a good father. he’s supportive of my hobbies like writing. he has never said no to any of my requests not regarding the kingdom’s affairs.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>his tears would soon fall from his orbs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>lies. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>if he’s that good of a person, then why would he do that to jungmo’s father? why would he suddenly make a wall between the two kingdoms who had a good relationship before, causing his father’s life?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo knows that minhee might’ve not known any of what happened two years ago but that didn’t change the fact that the latter shares the same blood as the person who took his father’s life.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he swallows, trying to clear his hurting throat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i love him so much but i still ran away. i’m a coward and i don’t deserve the kingdom. i still have younger siblings and i know they’re better.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee uses the edge of the sleeve of his robe to wipe his tears. he laughs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m sorry for crying. i don’t know where i got the courage to open up. i was just caught up with my emotions.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the truth is, minhee had never had anyone to open up to. he felt isolated in the kingdom. he felt like the world hated him the most that all of his problems suddenly came at the same time. it drowned him. he was suffocating.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>but he never once complained nor rebelled.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and now that he did, it bothers him of how much his family must be worrying about him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s alright. don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s the first time the prince looked at him and flashed him his genuine smile. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and the king felt guilty.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re also free to wander here. don’t mind the bet we made earlier.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you mean that?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo finds it funny how minhee’s eyes glistened, how his smile was evident even with his red nose. he nodded and the prince excitedly stood up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“thank you!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it took a few seconds for minhee to register what he just did. he clears his throat as he puts both of his hands by his abdomen.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“thank you, your highness.” he bows.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>another first, jungmo whispers to himself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the youngest prince of Silla was even more beautiful with his radiant face. he’s walking on the small bridge made of stones as he looks at the fishes swimming in the pond. it made the king laugh when the prince accidentally stumbled on a pebble when he was running too fast but he pretended as if nothing happened and continued to run. he also noticed how the prince wasn’t even trying to not be mesmerized because he’s in an enemy’s hidden place. his pure reactions were enough for the king to know he’s a genuine kid.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“your highness.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king snaps out of his train of thoughts as he looks at the Counselor. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i don’t think it’s a good idea to let him roam around our palace’s premises. the guards are seeing all of this and i’m afraid it will reach the Ministers”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“talk to the guards and tell them to keep their mouth shut. that’ll work.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the Counselor sighs and it was obvious that he’s frustrated with the young king’s stubbornness. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“but your highness, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. the king of Silla is smart and cunning and it won’t be a surprise if he and the crowned prince planned all of this all along.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king shakes his head, “not this one. i’m sure.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he looks back at the prince who’s amused by the pink cherry blossoms. he catches one of it and blows it off his palm. the king quietly laughs as he sees some of the petals stuck on his hair.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“still, we should be careful.” Counselor Park bows in respect as he walks away from the king.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king sighs as he pulls something behind him. it’s his written poem with a red ribbon tying it as a roll. he promised to let the prince read it once he opens up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he once again looks back at the prince who’s now lying at the grass, putting his hand up in the air to prevent the sunlight from going in his eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“he’s harmless. i’m sure of it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>what the prince told the king stayed in his mind ever since. being the king or just a part of the royal family is different from being a normal citizen. whenever people see you even from afar, they treat you with respect. they bow down and give you their utmost acknowledgement. it was fine when he was young but now that he has matured and has awakened to reality, he finds it burdening. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he misses being a young lad, just playing around with some of their trusted court ladies and the sons of the Ministers. he misses being free and he just realized it when the prince told him the same thing he feels.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the burdening tasks would always drain and give stress to him. whenever he feels down or tired, he finds himself going to the crowned prince’s room, entertaining himself by bickering with him. he finds it amusing how fast yet slow the prince has adjusted to him. he would just get glares and ignorance with his former visits but his latest visits were different. the crowned prince would annoy him back as if they’ve met for a long time. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s as if they became friends who find comfort with each other since they are on the same page.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>after taking care of his business in the palace, he finally decided to visit the crowned prince after a week of not doing so. he couldn’t deny that he felt something empty inside of him whenever he couldn’t take a peek of the young lad. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>before he could even step foot inside, one of the guards spoke.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“your highness, the crowned prince didn’t eat anything since yesterday.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king furrows his eyebrows. whenever he would visit the crowned prince, he always sees him eating every bit of the food he’s served and would not leave anything on his plate. even if he tried to not show how the food captured his taste palettes, his expressions would beg to differ.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“have you asked him as to why he isn’t eating?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes, your highness but he wasn’t answering. he’s been covering himself in a blanket and kept lying down as what the court lady said.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo nods. “very well. i shall proceed.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the guards bow, showing respect to their highness. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>just like how the guard said, jungmo was greeted by the back of the prince lying down on the mattress on the floor. he looks like a cocoon with the thick white blanket covering his whole body.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“my prince, how have you been?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>no reply but the prince shifts from his position a bit.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king sighs as he looks at the untouched food on the table. he walks towards the lying figure and kneels down to have a better view of the prince.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“prince minhee? why are you not eating anything?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>still, no answer. jungmo slightly pats the prince’s blanket.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“are you fine? what’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee then moves and slowly sits in front of the king. the latter was obviously taken aback with the unexpected distance between them but the prince didn’t care. or maybe he just didn’t have the energy to care.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>despite of trying his best to sit up straight, the prince still covers himself, with his face and the tips of his fingers holding the blanket were the only visible skin from jungmo’s view. minhee’s face was red, not just the natural shade of pink on his cheeks but it was alarmingly red. his eyes were slightly opened and jungmo swore he has never seen such long and beautiful eyelashes before.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince bows slightly to give respect to the young king. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you came? i’m sorry. i just don’t feel like eating.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king tilts his head hearing the prince’s hoarse voice. he raises his hand and places the back of it on the other’s forehead. the slight contact of their skin sent chills to the prince’s system.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re burning. i’ll tell the court ladies to give you medicine.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>just when the king was about to stand up from his position, he felt a tug on the sleeve of his robe making him stop.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“no, don’t. i can manage.” the prince was trying hard to answer with his weak voice. the king sighs as he completely stands up. he marches towards the prince’s table and grabs the tray with food. he walks back, facing the prince with the tray in his hands.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“then at least eat something.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince pouts as he quietly complains but the king’s will was bigger. the former sighs as he scrunches his nose.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king secretly smiles to himself and later on grabs the handle of the spoon, scooping the soup from the bowl. he blows it to cool it down. the prince finds it amusing to see the king in this state and not his teasing and annoying one. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo places the spoon in front of minhee’s mouth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i know it’s annoying to be forced to eat when you’re sick. i’ve been there but trust me, you’ll get better. i’ll leave you after you finish the soup so you can take a rest.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>after a few spoons of soup minhee ate, jungmo notices how he winces every time he swallows.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“are you okay? is it hard to eat?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee shakes his head.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s my wounds.. i know it has been a few months since but it still hurts a bit.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo feels a rush of guilt going throughout his body. it must’ve been really bad to the point that it still hurts after months. jungmo places the spoon in the empty bowl.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince smiles, “no. it’s totally fine. i was at fault.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>this is what jungmo has observed from the prince ever since he became comfortable with him. he’s a sincere and nice kid. he never gets angry, only jokingly when he’s fed up with jungmo’s constant annoyance. he accepts his mistake and has never denied any of his faults.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“still, i’m sorry for scarring you. i’m pretty sure it wouldn’t go away for a long time.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i told you to stop saying that.” the prince replies with a playful glare which the king just laughs at. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the atmosphere was silent but it was comfortable. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>then jungmo remembers something.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“by the way..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee looks at him as the king picks something from the back of his robe. a rolled paper with a red ribbon greets his eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“this took too long but i still remember my promise.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king gives it to the prince which the latter gladly accepts. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“your poem..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king nods as he scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. the prince didn’t notice it because he was busy untying the ribbon.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the luminescence of the full moon,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>brightening up the darkest of nights.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>just like how there are millions of stars,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>there are millions of reasons flooding my heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>thy might not know all of the reasons one by one,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but one thing is for sure that these reasons exist for i love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee stares at the beautiful penmanship. the strokes were perfect as if it was written carefully. but what caught his attention more was the poem. it was short but impactful. it might not be appreciated by the others but it sure did capture his mind.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo stares at the prince as he is reading the poem. his concentrating face was drawing him into his beauty, especially now that he’s seeing it up close. he has never been this mesmerized by someone and he hates himself for feeling that way.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee didn’t take his eyes off of the paper but he says, “it’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and jungmo also doesn’t remove his stare at the ethereal prince in front of him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span> he responds, “it is. it is beautiful.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“my prince.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>they’re currently in the garden. they’re sitting on the same exact bench where minhee opened up. the prince looks at him with a curious face but with a racing heart. jungmo always calls him like that and every time he does, minhee would feel something different. it’s as if it grew as an endearment for him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince replies with a hum, letting jungmo continue. the latter sighs as he looks in front of him where the cherry blossom trees are now flowerless. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i have something to tell you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he’s been keeping it for a while. he doesn’t know why he felt an urge to say it to the prince even though it has nothing to do with him. still, he chose to do so.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what is it?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m getting married soon.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>surprised was an understatement to what minhee felt when jungmo suddenly spat out those set of words. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i don’t even know why i’m telling you this because you already know that it’s a given for a royalty to marry someone your parents and ministers decided but i just felt like saying it. maybe because we’ve basically become friends.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king smiles as he maintains his look at the prince. minhee looks back after a few seconds of staying silent.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“when? when are you marrying?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo looks up as he squints his eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“2 months from now? that’s what i heard.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee nods as he smiles bitterly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“have you met her?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the young king smiles, “i have a while ago. it wasn’t bad. so far, she’s nice. very beautiful too.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the crowned prince looks away when he sights the king smile. he feels a throbbing feeling inside of his chest. it was suffocating him but he doesn’t know what it was. the feeling is foreign and he couldn’t decipher what it meant.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s great then. you’ll have no problems in loving her. you’ll surely grow to love her soon.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s the problem.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee furrows his eyebrows as he looks at the king who’s also looking at him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo continues, “she’s well mannered. sweet and very charming. name it all. but i don’t think i’ll grow to love her. it’s not like it’s required for me to love someone who i’m going to marry. i have no right to love.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“everyone has the right to love.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee looks away as he stares at the bright blue sky.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he continues, “it’s just a matter of how willing you are to fight for it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo chuckles, “you’re really an expert, hm? you know a lot about feelings and emotions especially love.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee shrugs, "that's coming from someone who wrote a poem about love."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>they both chuckle.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>a few minutes would pass by without any one of them talking. both were just staring at the beautiful view in front of them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince breaks the silence, “how can you say that though?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king looks at him, “say what?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“that you’ll never love her despite her positive aspects?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king flashes a smile as he looks in front of him, “there was a meeting a while ago with her parents. we had a fancy little feast and we exchanged a few chats. but my mind wasn’t with them.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he looks back at the prince, “there’s someone who’s been running in my mind all day. not just today but it has been a while.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>they would stare at each other for a decent amount of time. it’s as if something clicked inside of minhee’s mind but he didn’t want to expect too much. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>so, he looks away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king stands up as he puts both of his hands on his back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“come on, i’ll take you to your room. i have something to take care of back in the palace.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king slowly walks away, not waiting for the prince to get up from his seat. minhee realizes the king is now a bit far away from him as he quickly stands up and fastens his pace to catch up to him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it would be a busy 2 months for the king as both of the families prepared for the upcoming wedding. exasperated would be an understatement for the king. he had countless sleepless nights resulting in the lack of visits he had for the crowned prince. still, he found time to atleast visit the prince even for a moment or two as he knew he might get bored without any accompany.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s the day after their wedding and jungmo finds himself walking on the pathway, leading to the prince’s room. the newly crowned queen had confronted jungmo about her feelings last night when they both shared the same room. it was a new experience to jungmo and it felt uncomfortable. what the queen said was fortunate to him. what they both feel towards each other was mutual; no feelings and no strings attached. just a marriage that happened because of their country. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and jungmo was right about the queen. she’s nice and charming. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee might always be childishly fighting with the king but the queen is still not as charming as him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo enters the prince’s room with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“my prince. why are you not outside on such a pleasant day?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee turns around to the king’s direction with a gloomy expression plastered on his face. he’s on his usual spot near the window, sitting as he plays with a flower on his hand.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he immediately looks away the second he locked eyes with jungmo.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s none of your business.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the young king chuckles, earning a piercing glare from the other.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“why so moody on a beautiful day like this?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i said it’s none of your business.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king approaches the prince as he looks at the view from the window. he kind of understands why this is his usual spot. the view is practically breathtaking.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“will you like to go somewhere?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“where is it now? another secret place of yours?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king smiled when the prince looked at him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re really smart. there’s no doubt anyone would easily like you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>a shade of red appeared on the prince’s face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he clears his throat, “i know.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i like you. you’re smart and confident. the things i wish i had.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s not true.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king sits beside him before he speaks, “what’s not true?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you are also charming in some ways..” the prince said, almost whispering.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what did you say?” the king asks nonchalantly. it was a good thing for minhee that jungmo didn’t hear it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i said, about that secret place you were saying, are you still taking me there or are we going to just chat here?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo chuckles, “oh right i almost forgot about it. so are you going?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“why don’t you let it stay as your secret place then? why bring me there?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh so you don’t want to?” the king asks with a teasing smile. he knows the prince is always up for beautiful places with extravagant views and sceneries. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i didn’t say anything…” minhee responds.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“very well.” jungmo stands up and places his hand before minhee. the latter stares at it for a moment before looking back at its owner.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“shall we?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re insane.” minhee says, letting out a gasp from his mouth as he sees the view on the cliff the king brought him at. they were like criminals, escaping through the several palace guards just to arrive at this place. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i guess i am.” the king says as he closes his eyes, inhaling the afternoon spring breeze.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee looks at him, admiring the young king’s side profile up close. the view is mesmerizing but what he’s looking at right now is a better one.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“did you even realize that you showed me a way to get out of your kingdom? what if i suddenly escape?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo sits on a rock as he taps the space beside him, “no, you won’t.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee stares at it for a while before he sits down, the edge of their robes touching each other.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“how are you sure?” minhee asks without facing the other as he knows they’d be in an awkward distance if he does.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo shrugs, “i just know it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince scoffs, “a know-it-all i see.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>they both laugh and would stare at the sun setting in front of them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“do you know what they say about the sunrise and the sunset?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>as if minhee forgot about their distance, he looks at jungmo’s direction. luckily, the latter wasn’t looking.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“w-what?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>to the prince’s surprise, jungmo looks back at him. unlike minhee’s trembling eyes, the king’s eyes were relaxed as if he expected it to happen.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“they are both confusing. both look the same.” jungmo looks away as he stares at the orange sky.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he continues, “both can either be an end of something good or a start of something better.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and he looks back, “but one thing is for sure. both are a start of something better especially that i’m witnessing one of it with you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee stares at jungmo’s orbs. he wasn’t sure of what he heard. and so he looks away as he nervously chuckles.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what are you saying haha..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo softy laughs as he places his hands over his knees, looking back at the view.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i somehow couldn’t forget about what you said about love. about how everyone has a right to love and it’s just a matter of how willing i am to fight for it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee looks at him with his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he continues, “but i also questioned myself, ‘is it worth it?’, ‘is he also willing to fight? or ‘am i alone in this battlefield?’”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo looks back and once again, they’re staring at each other.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king continues, “it’s funny how i was unfazed for my whole life but a single person who suddenly came just messed up with my mind.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what.. did that person do?” minhee asks with a shaky voice.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i am the king of this kingdom and so i am drowned by tons of work. but that person has always been running inside of my mind and no matter how busy i am, i still find myself looking for him and spending time with him. maybe my time is really gold because i chose to spend it with someone who’s as precious as gold.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo places his hand over minhee’s. his cold and trembling fingers made contact with the latter’s soft skin.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“it feels so wrong yet so right. why did i even imagine marrying him?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee’s breath hitched as he slowly removes his hand from jungmo’s, “h-hold on..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“does that mean that i love you?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“why are you a-asking me that..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i think i really do.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo grabs minhee’s shoulder softly as he leans forward, still having a decent space between their faces.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what are y-you doing?” jungmo feels minhee touch his chest, as if he was about to push him away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“do you feel the same way?” the king asks, ignoring the prince’s question. minhee’s face grew red and jungmo felt him grab his robe. the king was sure it will become wrinkled with how tight the prince’s grip is.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it was enough for jungmo to claim minhee’s lips. minhee was shocked the moment jungmo’s lips touched his but he didn’t waste any time as he closed his eyes and kissed him back. jungmo felt the grip on his robe loosen and minhee’s hand marched to the former’s nape, pulling him deeper.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the both pulled away and would stare at each other. minhee loved the way jungmo’s eyes glistened under the setting sun. he smiles and jungmo does the same.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re my ride or die. it was you from the beginning and it’s still you until i die.” jungmo says as he looks deep into minhee’s eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i can’t seem to remove the memory of horror i experienced when we first met but now i know that i’m not afraid of you. i am actually afraid of losing you.” minhee responds.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>they both laugh with their sudden cheesy remarks. jungmo pulls him in a hug and minhee rests his chin over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t worry. that won’t happen again, i promise.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>but promises are meant to be broken and the night sky witnessed how that soon to be broken promise was made. Silla’s prince surrendered himself to the enemy, just like how the young king of Baekje planned all along.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king smiles to himself as he finally succeeded.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and the prince didn’t know his innocence would result in a mistake he’ll soon regret.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king decided to make it up to the queen and show her around the palace. they both were busy with their own duties to the point that jungmo only found time to do it after the wedding. just like how he expected and observed, Lady Hae is a very well mannered individual. she showed good etiquettes and attitude and so the king didn’t have a hard time to accompany her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it was already night time when jungmo arrived at the prince’s room. he was supposed to be there by afternoon but the queen insisted to have a small dinner before they temporarily parted ways. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“my prince, what a lovely night it is, am i right?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee doesn’t look back, he just stares anywhere else aside from jungmo. the latter sits beside him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey, i’m here.” the king says as he encircles his arms around the prince’s petite figure.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i know.” minhee replies with a cold voice.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what’s wrong? is it because i’m late?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the crowned prince doesn’t reply but instead pouts. jungmo grins as he places his chin over minhee’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m sorry. i just showed Lady Hae around since we haven’t had the chance before the wedding.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i know that too. i saw it.” he replies as he crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo lets him go and positions himself to face the other, “you did?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee nods slowly, trying to avoid his gaze. jungmo smiles and leans in to give the other a quick peck on the lips. minhee’s eyebrows furrow, “don’t do that.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“why not?” it is now jungmo’s turn to pout.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“who knows you might have done the same thing to a different person earlier..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo narrows his eyes and minhee looks back at him. the prince felt something warm that made contact on his hands. it was jungmo’s hands, holding his.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“did you see us do it?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee slowly looks away and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“did you see us at least hold hands?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee shakes his head again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“then that means it never happened. don’t you trust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>minhee looks back at him, “i do.. i’m sorry for being like this.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t be. it’s my fault for not telling you earlier.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>they would stare at each other for a few seconds, just admiring the other’s beauty. jungmo places his hand on minhee’s cheek.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“just know that if there’s a single person who can get my heart, it’s you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee smiles and jungmo swears that smile takes his breath away every single time. it’s as if his days are filled with a single glance of it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“still, i want to make it up to you.” the king says as he stands up. the prince does the same.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what do you mean?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m staying here for the night.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re what?” minhee’s eyes grew big with a light shade of red painted on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo doesn’t reply and instead he marches towards the blanket layed down on the floor. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you heard that right. i’m staying here for the night.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee looks at him in confusion, “and you are… gonna sleep there?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo turns his head back at minhee once he finishes setting the pillows. “yes? do you dislike it? should i just sleep on the floor?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t.. i’m sure you’re not used to it.. it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what are you staring at? aren’t you going to sleep?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee is confused with the king’s confidence because he, himself is quite taken aback by the sudden happenings. he nods as he approaches jungmo. he sits down for a while before he lies down, his back facing jungmo.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“do you hate me that much?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“h-huh?” minhee replies with his back still facing jungmo.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king chuckles as he once again puts his arm over the prince’s waist, pulling him closer. their proximity made minhee’s heart beat fast. sure they kissed before but this was different from it. minhee felt his blood rush to his face and he’s afraid jungmo might hear his heartbeat. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>they stayed like that for a while. jungmo places his chin over minhee’s shoulder once again as he smells his scent. raspberries and honey. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee’s head goes haywire. the butterflies inside of his stomach suddenly multiplied.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“j-jungmo…” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it was the first time he called him by his name. the king replies with a hum as he closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’ve been wanting to ask you something but i am afraid..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“please don’t. you can ask me anything.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee heaves a sigh before he speaks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“where’s your father?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s as if jungmo’s heart was pierced by millions of needles. instead of anger like how he used to feel, he feels hurt. broken as if everything happened yesterday. he breathes in and minhee hears it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s okay if you don’t want to answer it. i’m sorry for asking you that.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“he died because of an illness.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo had to lie or else everything would go wrong. he can’t just bluntly confront minhee that his father is behind the late king’s death.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m sorry.. it must’ve been hard. my father is also sick and i’m already dying inside. i can’t imagine how it is when he’s gone..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>that hit jungmo. the awful stereotype of kings being strong-minded and emotionless has finally broken jungmo down. it’s the first time he cried since the day his father died.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“wait are you crying?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo sniffs which makes minhee worry. he doesn’t reply but he cries and cries. his grip on minhee didn’t become loose but minhee removes it as he faces him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i won’t tell you to stop crying. you can cry as much as you want to. i’m here. i won't ever leave you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he says as he uses his thumbs to wipe jungmo’s tears. he stares at jungmo’s puffy eyes before he envelopes him into a tight hug. the king once again breaks down but this time, in minhee’s arms.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"i won't ever leave you." </span>
  </em>
  <span>what minhee said kept on ringing in his head. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee would be lying if he says he wants this night to end. he’s more than satisfied to have jungmo in arms. he’s happy that he’s with the person who filled his world up which was nothing before.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and jungmo would be lying if he says he doesn’t feel guilty. the prince’s intentions were pure and innocent and his were rather vicious and heartless. he didn’t know he'd find comfort with the other. still, his will was stronger. he promised his father to protect the kingdom.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>so he stares at the sleeping prince, as he strokes his hand on his face. his heart raced but his mind was already fixed. the crowned prince is undoubtedly on his side.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and the poor prince wasn't aware of how all of his imaginations will soon be delusions. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>morning would soon come with a blink of an eye. jungmo wakes up, still in minhee’s arms. he looks at the young lad’s peacefully sleeping face before he carefully unwraps his arms around his waist. he stands up and fixes his hair and robe. he marches out of the room and surprisingly sees Counselor Park outside.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“your highness.” he greets him with a bow. the old man scans him from head to toe before he continues.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“must we go this far?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what do you mean?” jungmo asks with a slightly irritated voice.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“your highness, i was with you ever since you were born. i’ve witnessed you grow from a child to who you are right now and i have never seen you like this before.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“like what?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’ve never looked at someone like how you looked at the crowned prince of Silla before. are you perhaps..?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i can’t believe you’re also fooled by my actions. i guess you really taught me well for the past years.” he replies with a proud smile.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the Counselor’s expressions were rather dull. he responded, “are you sure about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jungmo nods. “by the way, have you sent a letter to the King of Silla about how we have his precious son in our hands?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Counselor Park nods, “i have and they said they will be coming to get him on the first full moon of the month.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the young king places his hands behind his back, “that’s in two days.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo looked around and the beautiful cherry blossoms caught his eyes. it sinked in how the prince stayed for a long time knowing he witnessed how the trees were blooming and withering with him. there was a sudden strong breeze making the petals of the tree fall to the ground and it bothers him of how much it reminds him of the crowned prince of Silla.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the crowned prince of Silla is as beautiful as the spring day. the metaphor fitted him perfectly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“very well. tell them that he should come here himself and make sure the prince doesn’t know it until the day comes. also, don’t forget to sharpen and prepare my sword by that day. i’ll go to the palace now.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he walks away without batting an eye at the Counselor. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>hatred and vengeance made him blind. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>if the night sky was the one to witness the broken promise the king made to the prince back then, the cherry blossom trees were the ones who witnessed the heartless and selfish decision the king has made which he didn’t know he’ll soon regret.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey..” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s the night before the king of Silla will come to their kingdom. Jungmo originally planned to have this night by himself to have time for himself but here he is with minhee, under the moonlight at the same place they shared their first kiss. luckily, Counselor Park gave in and didn’t question the young king.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i love you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>there it is again. minhee’s smile that never failed to make jungmo feel things. his eyes are filled with adoration as he let those words slip from the tip of his tongue. the young king stared at those eyes and it felt weird as he remembers those same exact eyes who looked at him before with anger and disgust, have finally looked at him with love and sincerity.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>to minhee’s disappointment, jungmo didn’t reply. he just continued to stare at the bright moon above them but still, it was enough for minhee to get his answer just by looking at the king’s eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you seem different today. is everything alright?” minhee asks as he puts his head over jungmo’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span> everything is not alright. everything is a mess. jungmo was sure of his decision but why is he here right now as if he’s spending his last moment with minhee to the fullest?</span></li>
</ol><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>last moment.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>why does it hurt?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>why does jungmo feel hurt when he thinks about those two words?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>still, up to the last moment, he brushes those thoughts away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king is supposed to have the well-being of his kingdom in mind and they both know their two kingdoms are enemies.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>an asymptotic love story.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“can i stay over again tonight?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee sits up straight as he looks at him. “of course you can. you can do it anytime you want.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s funny, jungmo thinks because there will never be an anytime soon.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee would be sleeping on jungmo’s shoulder after minutes of talking. the king felt strange as he slightly moved to stare at the sleeping lad beside him. he feels the latter’s heartbeat just by his shoulder. he does everything to savor the last moment they shared</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he looks up at the sky, breathing in the breeze. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>tomorrow it is. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>just in time for the long spring season to end, the day has finally come. the day the young king would stand straight in front of the King of Silla with his expressionless face unlike his furious feeling. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>seeing the utmost reason behind his father’s death up close makes his blood boil and heart break. his hands were already itching from getting the scabbard hanging by his robe and slicing the head of the old man in front of him using his sharpened sword but he chose to put confidence on his face. revenge will soon be his, he just needs to wait for a while and do it at the right time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>although he made it clear that the king should get the prince himself, the young king was still surprised to see him. he expected them to decline their offer and send a representative instead but then, the crowned prince is precious. their kingdom will do whatever it takes to get him back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo already asked a few courtladies to fetch the prince. the thought of the prince made his mind in shambles. he’s going to be here anytime soon.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo’s train of thoughts was disrupted with the sound of ascending steps. minhee looked at him with a smile, the type of smile jungmo’s heart was weak for ever since but now, jungmo feels his chest tighten.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee’s smile would soon fade when he snapped his head towards the opposite side. there stood the person he loved the most. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“f-father? what are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he ran and embraced his father. the king of Silla has an evident smile painted on his face. he hugs his son back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“why are you here? you should be resting..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>they both break the hug. minhee was right. the king is sick. despite the old man’s smiling face, his weakness is still seen. he wasn’t like the strong and powerful king jungmo thought him to be. it was difficult for the young king to let it sink in that the weak man in front of him is actually the reason behind his years of pain.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m here to take you back home, son. minhee, it’s time to go.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo sees minhee’s eyes shiver as he looks at him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“no.. i don’t want to go back.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m so sorry, son but you have to marry Lady Soo by sunset. it is what was planned. guards, take him outside. the king and i have something to talk about.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee’s eyes grew. he felt strong grips on both of his arms and he tried to shake it off. it was like deja vu, the scene of the bruised prince flashed in the young king’s mind.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the prince looked at jungmo with horror in his eyes but jungmo kept his gaze forward, trying to avoid the prince’s stare.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“release me! jungmo! what is this? what is happening?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo swallows a lump on this throat before he responded. “can’t you see? i’m returning you back to where you belong.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“b-but why? i thought we..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s where you’re wrong.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king breathes in as he finally looks back at the prince. jungmo tried to remain his voice steady but the eyes of disbelief the prince had sent chills through his body, moreover when minhee’s eyes started releasing tears.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you were too easy to fool and manipulate.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“w-what? I thought you loved-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“loved? if there’s a thing that i loved here, those are your lands. i kept you in my premises to exchange you with several of your lands.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what?” minhee was too confused with everything. he feels heartbroken to the point that he could only mutter that single word.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s your mistake that you believed in me.” his voice was rather soulless, his mind has several thoughts storming in it. he hates it. he hates the sight of the prince being like this.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“n-no.. that’s not true! you said-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i got what i wanted and those are your lands. now that i finally have it, i don’t need you anymore.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo lied. he didn’t care about any of those petty lands. all he wanted was to give his father’s death justice by doing the same thing to the one behind it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>every word that came from jungmo’s mouth hurt minhee. it was like literal knives stabbing his heart and twisting it deeper. minhee’s chest tightens as more tears fall from his eyes. his sobs were echoing through the whole room and jungmo couldn’t help but divert his attention to anything but it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you should’ve known to not trust an enemy.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>that was jungmo’s last blow. he couldn’t take it anymore. minhee’s eyes were filled with everything except for anger. it’s as if he already saw this coming. it pained the young king and his legs were about to give up on him. still, he stood straight. he didn’t want to show his weakness in front of the enemies.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>it's better this way. everything will go back to normal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the guards dragged minhee out of the room and into the carriage. jungmo’s gaze fell on the king in front of him and his anger suddenly filled his solemn feelings. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“king of Baekje, i’m giving my deepest gratitude to you for taking good care of my son. he’s young and is still childish and so i want to apologize for it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the young king wasn’t listening. the old man’s words were descending from his ears when his gaze shifted at the prince’s back. their eyes would soon meet for a second when minhee snapped his head back at him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it was a short exchange of stares, but jungmo saw hundreds of words from it. he knew what the prince wanted to say.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>still, there wasn't a single bit of anger seen in those very familiar orbs. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee would be dragged inside of the carriage with the only thought of everything being a joke crawling in his mind.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i have already processed the necessary things to do in order for my lands to be yours. i have also sent some of my men to prepare..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the old king was speaking with his weak voice but it was as if jungmo wasn’t there. he tried his best to listen, to calculate the right time to do what he had to do but then, a wave of a very familiar voice came through his ears.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“my father is sick. he’s dying. he might be forcing me to do things that i don’t want to, but he’s a good father.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>suddenly, he hears a piercing sound. he feels dizzy. nauseous. the high pitched sound made his head ache. he closed his eyes in hopes to ease the pain but instead, the prince’s gloomy face flashed before the darkness. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“i love him so much but i still ran away. i’m a coward and i don’t deserve the kingdom. i still have younger siblings and i know they’re better.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it was already too much. the throbbing pain he’s feeling inside of his chest has almost swallow him up. he wanted this day and the pain to be over and so, he quickly grabbed the scabbard hanging by his robe where the sword was placed. he was about to feel the cold, metal handle against his skin when the same voice echoed in his mind.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“i love you”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>those were the words minhee said to him last night. i love you. it sounded so genuine and reassuring….. yet doubting and frightening. it’s as if the young prince expected everything to happen. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>still, he had the courage to tell the king what he truly felt. unlike the former.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“your majesty, i think it’s time for you to take a rest. it has been a long day.” jungmo looks at Counselor Park who’s by his side. he shakes his head.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“no.. i can still manage..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“king of Silla, you can go back to your kingdom now. the king is not feeling well so i’m afraid we’ll have to end this meeting right now.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo wanted to fight with the counselor because of what he said. but he couldn’t. he’s too weak. he’s a coward. he couldn’t do it, especially when the whispers inside of his head were too real, like minhee is by his side.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king had already excused himself as he didn’t want to be late with his son’s wedding. with a furious face, jungmo looked at the counselor.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what are you doing?! i haven’t killed that man yet! why did you let him go?!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“the king is dying. it won’t be any different if you do it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s the point! i want him to suffer just like what he did to my father! why didn’t you just let him stay until i felt better?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“your highness, you’re the person who knows the most how it’s difficult to live without a father.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo’s heart aches, he looks away when he sees the counselor’s eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s the least you can do for the young prince. he’s still young and he loves his father. it’s enough for you to hurt him like that but if you’ll take away the only remaining person he loves, it’ll be too much for him.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>before the counselor was able to say more, he walked away. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo walks away like the coward he is. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it has always been like that. he never does anything good and he always hurts the people who were always there for him. a tear escapes from his eye as he marches out of the palace. followed by another one, and another one until he’s a sobbing mess.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he finds himself sitting on a bench, the same exact bench where he and the prince would look at the beautiful view. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he thought of it last night. telling minhee the truth. if he knew how it hurt to see minhee’s face earlier, if he knew how suffocating it felt like, if only… he could turn back time, he would. he would turn back time and tell minhee the truth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>what’s stopping him is that he’s afraid.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he’s afraid that if he will tell the truth, minhee will run away and force himself to forget him. he’s afraid that if his true intentions will be out in the open, minhee will try his best to distance himself and pretend he never existed. of course, jungmo had intentions of killing minhee’s father and minhee knowing it would hurt him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and so, jungmo decided he’s the one to run away. he’ll run away from minhee by pushing him away. he figured it'll hurt less if the prince would be forced to leave him, than the prince leaving by his own will.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he cries, as he sees what was once the very beautiful cherry blossom tree, has lost its beauty.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> 5 years after</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the years would soon pass by without any major problems with the kingdom’s affairs. there would only be a few minor issues but those years would be better than the 2 former years as jungmo being the king. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he thought it would be easy but his mind was in a war. how wrong he is.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he never had a single proper sleep ever since that day. his insomnia took over him completely. everyone in the kingdom, even Counselor Park, noticed how the young king changed overnight. sure, he’s still the responsible and reliable king they know but he has grown dull. it was obvious with his unenergetic tone and expressions which were not before. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>a letter was sent weeks ago that the opposite kingdom wants both kingdoms to help each other because of the upcoming year long drought. the kingdom of Baekje was positive with the agreement and had also agreed for the two kings to meet up in the latter kingdom to talk more about it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo didn’t know what to feel, especially after hearing a month after he sent minhee away that his father had already passed away. his heart wasn’t ecstatic but empty. he felt empty even after knowing the person he despised the most is already dead. he pretends he doesn’t know why he’s feeling that way though deep in his heart, he knows the reason is the young lad who shook his whole world.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and by that, he’s meeting him any time from now. he isn’t ready to face him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>after years of denying and removing his existence from his mind, jungmo’s mind is now flooding with questions ;</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>how is he?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>is he okay?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>does he hate me?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>how was it leading their kingdom? was it hard?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>does he still remember me?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo hated how even after a long period of time, he still managed to ask that one question. he thought he never cared. he thought it would be okay. he thought everything would go back to normal.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>again, how wrong he is.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>still, even if it’s impossible, he wished minhee doesn’t remember him. he hoped minhee is living his life, leaving their past behind.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the sound of hurried steps made him shiver. the sound of it was fast paced, matching the beat of his heart. he lifted his head up and met eyes with the person behind it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it surprised him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the young man was dressed with a royal blue robe paired with fancy looking shoes. a smile was evident in his face. it was full with innocence and youth, it’s as if that person never had experienced bad things in life.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>yes, he didn’t. because it was minhee who jungmo hurt, and not the person in front of him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the young man in front of bowed, “greetings. i’m afraid we haven’t met before?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo stood up shakingly. as he bows in response.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the other flashed a confident smile, “i am taeyoung, the current king of the kingdom of Silla.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the meeting would soon come to an end with the only thought of one person running in jungmo’s mind. the king notices this. so, he places his tea cup down on the table as he sits up straight.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“king jungmo, there seems to be something bothering you. you were too out of your mind throughout our talk.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo looks back as he clears his throat, snapping out from his train of thoughts, “you’re the king of Silla, right?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the younger king lets out a chuckle earning a confused look from the other. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i am. why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo looks away as he stares into his reflection on the porcelain teapot. they were right. his eyes looked dull and he could see it himself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“aren’t you the second eldest of the family? what about..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“ah, my brother? brother minhee. he told me a lot about you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo’s eyes trailed at the young king in front of him as it grew bigger. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“he would always say his stay here was the most beautiful thing he had experienced.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“he.. said that?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>king taeyoung would reply with a smile, contrasting jungmo’s confused expression. his smile reminded jungmo of someone. maybe it runs in the blood.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“hey taeyoung…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>taeyoung replies with a hum. his older brother, minhee sat beside him on a balcony at their palace. the night breeze was comforting, and it smelled familiar. ah, it’s the season of spring.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“have you ever met someone you’re sure of loving? to the point that no matter how much pain they’ve caused you, you just can’t get mad at them?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>taeyoung plasters a face of confusion. he was too young to experience it. still, he lets his brother continue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“he was like a storm, tayeoung. he wasn’t someone i was prepared for. the type of storm that gradually became stronger with every droplet.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>minhee looks back at taeyoung who’s sternly listening to him, “i underestimated him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he smiles as he looks back at the bright moon, the petals of the cherry blossoms overlapping it as they dance with the wind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“when he landed in my heart, wind, thunder and all sorts of chaos and disturbance came. and when i left unwillingly after he betrayed me…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he laughs unknowingly as he breathes in, trying to maintain his smile unlike his chaotic feeling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“i was torn apart. i was destroyed. wrecked. i’ve never thought my heart would be left in pieces because of his presence. there, i was left in a puddle, not with the storm but with my own tears.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the younger king would take a sip of his tea before he continued, “but you know what? he never said he was angry at you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo’s eyes glistened. his heart ached. his mind was in shambles. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i would sometimes nag at him because of how soft-hearted he is. he’s too innocent and i would always think i’m the older child.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the king chuckles once again as he places his cup on the table.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“he said that even if he could turn back time and have the chance not to enter your kingdom, he’d still do it. he’s more than willing to do it just to see you again”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyoung looked away, his eyes glistened with the sunlight, “he said meeting you was a heartbreak, but it was never a mistake.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>jungmo didn’t realize he finally got choked up with his own tears. he attempted to speak.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“where is he now? why are you here instead? isn’t he the king? does he hate to see me?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyoung looks back at the king his eyes were mirrored by the same gloomy eyes jungmo had. he smiles.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“my brother never hated you, even until his last breath.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“if i didn’t fool him, would things be different?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“if i didn’t show him affection, would he be hurt?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i saw it in his eyes back when i sent him away. he wanted to tell me something.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what if i didn’t send him back? would he still die?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the counselor lets out an inaudible sigh. it has been years since the confrontation but the king had always been asking the same set of questions to Counselor Park everyday.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“he never hated me. why doesn’t he hate me?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“your majesty..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i didn’t deserve him. i shouldn’t have hurt him.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>looking at the miserable king made the counselor weep a tear. he was like his own son and seeing him in this state, hurts him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i could’ve said i love him. why didn’t i say it?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>everyone in the kingdom witnessed how the king became duller than he was before. his mentality grew weak, resulting in his physical being to be too. some people would say he has gone crazy, and they decided he wasn’t capable of ruling anymore.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it was after a blink of an eye, the once was strong and mighty king became a weak and useless human being. he never talked to anyone except the counselor. his eyes lost focus but they were always stuck on the cherry blossom trees by his room, the same room the crowned prince stayed at back then.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>during the spring days, he would look at them all day and even all night until he would fall asleep outside. during the other seasons, he would lock himself up in his room, writing the same poem he wrote for the prince over and over again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the luminescence of the full moon,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>brightening up the darkest of nights.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>just like how there are millions of stars,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>there are millions of reasons flooding my heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>thy might not know all of the reasons one by one,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but one thing is for sure that these reasons exist for i love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>minhee was like the moon. he brightened up jungmo’s darkest of nights. just like how there are several stars, there are many reasons why they loved each other. they might not be able to recite those reasons one by one but the thing is, those reasons existed because they loved each other.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>but because of the young king’s anger and greed, he unknowingly made his biggest mistake. only then he realizes it when it’s already too late, leaving him with nothing but regret.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he was always seen smiling, looking at the cherry blossom trees. but his eyes always betrayed him as tears would fall from them every single time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading !! find me on twt @starshipz :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>